Power Rangers Dino Supercharge: Sizzling Summer Battle
by DisneyAnimefan94
Summary: Tyler and Ivan prepare a summer party for the others, when two old foes return and take over Koda's body!
**Power Rangers Dino Supercharge: Sizzling Summer Battle**

 **Hi everyone, DisneyAnimefan94 here and welcome to another Power Rangers fanfic. Much like my last one, this one is the Power Ranger version of the Kyoryuger DVD special. So as always I hope you all enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers!**

It was the hottest day on record in Amber Beach. Miss Morgan had allowed the rangers a day at the beach. However, Tyler, Koda and Sir Ivan had stayed behind at the base for Tyler had a special surprise for everyone, and Koda and Ivan had stayed behind to help Tyler out.

"Alright, that should about do it." Tyler said as they were setting up a summer party for the rest of the rangers. "Hey Koda," he said catching the attention of the caveman. "Go up to the café and get some more ice okay?" He said as the blue ranger nodded. Koda exited the secret base and went upstairs to the Dino Bite Café. He went into the kitchen area where he was about to grab a bag of ice, when suddenly he heard a loud thud. Koda looked up into the empty café as he saw a chair on the floor. Koda put the bag of ice down on the floor as he went to go put the chair back in its upright position on the table. Just then he felt someone tap him on the shoulder. The caveman looked up and gasped in what he saw.

"You? But that impossible!" He shouted as a pair of hands grabbed him. Meanwhile in the base, Ivan and Tyler were waiting for Koda to come back with the ice.

"Where's Koda?" The red ranger asked as he was pacing back and forth. Just then they heard someone slide down the secret entrance as they saw Koda.

"Koda, you've returned." Ivan said as the two rangers ran up to him. However they saw that Koda was acting strange as he was acting all groggy.

"Koda? What's wrong?" Tyler asked as the caveman then gave the two rangers a huge shove. "Koda, what's gotten into you?" he asked as Koda then let out an evil laugh.

"Tyler my friend, I do not believe that's Koda." The Zandarian knight said as Koda looked up.

"Quite right, Gold Ranger." A familiar voice said, one familiar to Ivan and Tyler.

"That voice." Tyler said.

"It couldn't be." Ivan said as just then a puff of purple smoke appeared as two monsters again familiar to the red and gold ranger appeared.

"No way!" Tyler said.

"It's Smokescreen and Wish Star!" Ivan said just as surprised as his friend.

"That's right." The carp like monster said. "Thanks to Master Snide, he gave us these phantom rings, so we can possess any living thing." He said as both he and Wish Star, showed off their purple rings on their fingers.

"And now that we know the location of your base, we'll be taking your friend so we can tell Master Snide all about it." Wish Star said as the purple smoke appeared again as they went into Koda.

"See ya later power punks!" They said in Koda's voice as they begun to leave.

"Not so fast!" Tyler said as both he and Ivan grabbed onto Koda as they tied him up.

"Hey let us go!" The two monsters said in Koda's voice.

"No chance of that." Tyler said as he pulled out his morpher and pulled out a charger. "Dino Charger ready!" He shouted as inserted the charger into the morpher.

 **"** **Dino Blaze Charger Engage!"** The morpher said as fire came out of the morpher and hit Koda.

"Tyler, please stop! It too hot!" Koda's voice said as Tyler stopped the morpher from releasing the fire.

"No matter, what happens." Smokescreen voice spoke out.

"You'll still hurt your friend." Wish Star said finishing the statement.

"Then I'll guess we'll stink you out of him." Tyler said pulling out an orange charger. "Dino Charger, ready!" He said again pushing the button on the orange charger.

 **"** **Dino Gas Charger, Engage!"** The morpher said as Tyler turned the morpher around as it released a smelly gas at the possessed caveman.

"That smells!" The real Koda said as Ivan and Tyler waved the smell away.

"Boy does that stink." Tyler said regretting the idea.

"Here." Ivan said hold a new charger. "Let's use the new charger Miss Morgan created." He said taking the morpher out of Tyler's hand.

"Dino Charger, ready!" He said pushing down on the button and entering it into the morpher.

 **"** **Dino Laugh Charger, Engage!"** The morpher said as Ivan pushed down on it as it fired on Koda making him laugh.

"Haha! That tickles!" Koda laughed uncontrollably.

"If we can't burn them out or stink them out, then we'll tickle them out of our friend." Ivan said as Tyler nodded. Koda couldn't take it anymore, as he used all of his caveman strength to break free of his bonds. "The caveman's escaped!" The gold ranger said.

"That's right!" Smokescreen said.

"And we're out of here!" Wish Star said as Koda ran outside of the base.

"Sir Tyler, we can't let them take Koda!" Ivan said as he looked at his friend.

"Yeah, or tell Snide about the base." Tyler said as they followed Koda outside the base. "Koda!" Tyler yelled out as the possessed caveman stopped and turned around.

"So you want to save your friend?" Smokescreen's voice said coming out of Koda.

"Fine then." Wish Star's voice said as they pulled out a Dino Charger and morpher.

"It's Morphin Time!" Smokescreen said.

"Ghost Charger ready!" Wish Star said as he pushed the button down on the charger and inset it into the morpher.

 **"** **Stego Charger Engage!"** The morpher said.

"Energize Ha! Unleash the Power!" The two monsters said as they morphed into the blue ranger. "Stegosaurus, Power Ranger Blue!" They said in a spooky manner.

"Come on Tyler, we'd better morph too." Ivan said as Tyler nodded as they pulled out their respected chargers.

"Dino Chargers, ready!" They cried out as they pressed down on their chargers.

 **"** **Dino Chargers Engage!"** The morpher said.

"Energize Ha! Unleash the power!" They said as they morphed into the gold and red ranger.

"Two on one eh?" The creepy voice now coming out of Koda said. "Follow me!" He said as he ran off into a direction.

"Quick don't let him get away!" Tyler said as they went after him. Soon the two rangers followed the possessed blue ranger into an empty quarry.

"Alright you fiends, give us back our friend!" Ivan shouted.

"I don't think so." The creepy voice out of the blue ranger said. "It's time for us to use the full power of the phantom rings!" Just then purple smoke appeared as once again Smokescreen and Wish Star reappeared, in front of the groggy blue ranger.

"Let's get 'em!" Tyler said as they both fired their morphers at the two revived monsters.

"Not yet!" Smokescreen said as Koda then got in the way taking the blow for the two monsters. Ivan and Tyler then stopped firing.

"What's going on?" Tyler asked.

"With the full power of the phantom rings, we can control your friend here as our puppet." Smokescreen explained as he then charged towards Ivan, the two engaging each other.

"Have at thee!" Ivan shouted as he struck his Ptera Saber at Smokescreen only to go through him. "Why didn't that work?" Ivan asked himself as he continued to brawl with the carp like monster.

"It must be the phantom rings!" Tyler shouted out, as he battled Wish Star. "That's the only reason why we can't land a single hit on them." He said as he nearly hit Koda with his Dino Saber. Wish Star then pushed Koda out of the way and struck the red ranger down with his Bamboo Staff. The two monsters were too much for Ivan and Tyler to handle as they were pushed to the ground.

"Come, Smokescreen." Wish Star said as Smokescreen nodded as they turned into purple puffs of smoke as they once again took over Koda's body.

"Koda!" Tyler cried out. Now under the two monsters control again, a purple energy came off his gloves as he pounded his fist on the ground as it sent waves of purple energy towards Tyler and Ivan, knocking them both down.

"Don't worry rangers." The creepy voice coming out of Koda said. "Once we get the energems off your friends, we'll come back and get yours." The two downed rangers struggled to get a grip on their weapons as the possessed Koda then turned around.

"It's no use." The possessed Koda spoke. "No matter how many times you try to get up, we'll knock you back down."

"That may be true." Tyler said as he struggled to get up.

"But we'll continue to get back up." Ivan said as he got up.

"No matter the cost!" They both shouted as just then red smoke appeared, as a reptilian like humanoid figure covered in a red cloak with a silver staff appeared.

"It's Keeper!" Tyler said as Keeper turned around.

"That's right and I brought help." He said pointing behind them as they turned around to see the Graphite and Aqua rangers.

"No way, Dad?" Tyler said surprised.

"And Prince Phillip." Ivan said just as surprised as Tyler. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeper had contacted us and told us that you two were in trouble." Tyler's dad began to explain. "So we both morphed up and tried to locate you."

"And we are here now, ready to help you." The Zandarian prince said. "Let's go Mr. Navarro!" Prince Phillip said.

"Right!" Tyler's dad said as they ran to the possessed Koda.

"Ankylo Hammer Punch!" Tyler's father cried out.

"Royal Dino Punch!" Prince Phillip said as they both punched Smokescreen and Wish Star out of Koda, as the blue ranger fell into their arms.

"Koda!" Tyler said as he, Ivan and Keeper went over to him.

"He's knocked out for now." Phillip observed.

"Thank you dad, Prince Phillip." Tyler said as the two nodded.

"Tyler, Ivan here." Keeper said has two translucent dino chargers were in his claws, one that looked like Ivan's Ptera Charger and another that look like Miss Morgan's Plezo Charger "These are from Kendal, they are Dino Steel Chargers, but they can be only used once." He said as the two rangers took the two chargers.

"Thanks Keeper." Tyler said as he looked at Ivan. "Let's go Ivan!" He said as the knight nodded.

"Dino Chargers Ready!" They said pressing the button down on the chargers and inserted them into their morphers.

 **"** **Dino Chargers Engage!"** The morphers said.

"Dino Steel, armor on!" They said rubbing their morphers down their left arm. For Tyler, he got a rocket similar to the one on the Plezeo Charge Megazord, while Ivan got a second Ptera Saber.

"Great!" Tyler's dad said. "That must be the Plezeo Rocket."

"And you Sir Ivan, have received the Golden Ptera Saber." Prince Phillip said. Just then Wish Star and Smokescreen stood up as they were ready for one last battle.

"Power Rangers charge!" Tyler said. "Tyrannosaurus Rex, Power Ranger Red!

"Pterodactyl, Power Ranger Gold!" Ivan said.

"Dinosaur might, ready to fight!" They shouted together. "Power Rangers: Dino Charge!"

"Now you will feel our thunderous might!" Ivan said.

"Yeah, because it's about to get wild!" Tyler said.

"So what?" Smokescreen said.

"There's no way you can defeat us with the phantom rings on!" Wish Star said as the two groups charged at each other. As soon as they met up, Tyler punched Wish Star with the Plezeo Rocket, while Ivan sliced Smokescreen with the Golden Ptera Saber as they both knocked out the phantom rings off their hands.

"Our rings!" The two monsters cried out.

"Ha so much for your phantom rings!" Tyler said.

"Now we are on an even playing field!" Ivan said as he pulled out his regular Ptera Saber. Soon it was Tyler and Ivan now having the upper hand as they were pushing back the two monsters.

"Now you beasts!" Ivan said whirling around his two sabers. "It's time for you to go. Double Saber, final strike!" He said as lightning came out of the two sabers shocking the monsters.

"Plezeo Rocket, final punch!" Tyler said leaping up and punching the two stunned monsters.

"No this can't be…" Smokescreen said in agony.

"…Losing to these two again." Wish Star said as the two fell as they were soon destroyed.

"Monsters Extinct!" Tyler said shouting his victory catchphrase.

"Indeed." Ivan said. The two then walked over to the others as Koda just started to wake up.

"Ugh, my head." He said putting a hand to his helmet. "What happened?" He asked looking up at the others.

"It's a long story my prehistoric friend." Ivan said putting a hand on Koda's shoulder.

"Yeah, we'll tell you all about it." Tyler said. "Come on let's all head back to the base, I'm sure the others are already there." He said.

"Yes, I will tell them that you are on your way." Keeper said as he soon vanished.

"Well come on guys, back to the base." Tyler said as the four rangers followed him back to their base.

 **The End**

 **So once again I hope you all enjoy this and have a happy summer everyone, here's to the second half of Dino Supercharge. So for now,**

 **This is DisneyAnimefan94, signing out.**


End file.
